


Hold On My Dear

by StrawberryBasketCase



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, I really don't know how to end this yet, M/M, Psychological Drama, Sad, Self-Harm, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryBasketCase/pseuds/StrawberryBasketCase
Summary: Tyler struggles with his demons. He pretends he's fine for his husband Brendon. Brendon is too busy with work for Tyler. He tries to make an effort to be a good husband....sometimes. But they make the marriage work. Tyler always tries to send silent signals only to be ignored by Brendon.Tyler begins to spiral downward. Will Brendon finally hear his pleas before it's too late?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys!! Fic 10 is here!!!!!
> 
> I like rare pairings plus I really like Brendon and Tyler. Now this came about randomly from at least three other ideas with them. But Falling in Reverse "Coming Home" song helped this kinda solidify for me. It's another tear jerker guys my bad, I'm just a downer. No ending for this yet so lets just enjoy the ride lol.
> 
> Warning: first chapie gets a little graphic so be careful
> 
> Enjoy!

Tyler stood in the bathroom just gazing at his reflection. He really hated mirrors because they always seem to highlight his flaws. The dark rings that painted his eyes from lack of sleep. The hollow caverns in his neck from malnutrition. And all the small lines that soaked deep in his skin, his ‘solution' to all his problems. He just sat there looking, breathing, and trying to find a reason to leave the mirror. Yet it only coaxed him to do it once again. Do it one more time and then you can stop. What’s one more? It couldn't hurt, plus it'll help him through the night. 

Tyler’s dress shirt sleeve was already pulled up. His fingers twitched as he eagerly took the blade. It dragged slowly across many lines already long forgotten. Red sprang free as Tyler let out a sigh of relief. The pain from his arm drowned out the pain in his head. He silently watched blood fall down the drain. How he wish he could fall down some huge hole to forever be forgotten. Yet he knew one person wouldn't let that happen. The one he tried so hard to stay alive for. The one person who loved Tyler more than life itself. Well so he said, his actions said otherwise. 

“Come on babe we need to leave in twenty if we’re gonna get to the party on time” Brendon called through the door. That special person was his husband. “Babe is everything alright? Why is the door locked?” He called as he tried to open the door.

“Oh I-I'm fine sweetie. I just want to make sure I look my best for your big event tonight. I'll be out in a minute.” Tyler replied as he rushed to clean the blood from the sink and his arm. He quickly bandaged his forearm and pulled his sleeve down. A bit of concealer to hide the dark rings with a light touch of red lipstick to make them pop with color. He put on his suit jacket and fixed his tie. Everything in place perfectly. “It’s showtime, now sell it like you mean it.” Tyler told himself as he nervously unlocked the door. He then threw the door open.

“Well honey what do you think, perfect right?” Tyler smiled as he posed in the doorway. Brendon turned around in awe. Tyler wore a nice burgundy tux with a silk black dress shirt and tie to match. Don't forget the lovely burgundy with black polka dotted handkerchief in his front pocket.

“My baby sure does know how to pretty himself up.” Brendon beamed as he walked towards him. “Maybe we should just skip the event and have our own little party here.” He joked as he kissed him deeply. Tyler moaned in his mouth as he held him tight. He loved when they were like this. It was rare when Brendon made it about Tyler. Usually he was always trapped behind the light of Brendon’s success. Yet Tyler never felt bitter, in fact he praised his husband for his achievements. It just got lonely sometimes stuck on the sidelines as he watched life go by smoothly for Brendon. But tonight was his night and they weren't going to miss it.

“Come on Brendon, it's your big night. We can celebrate later.” Tyler said happily as he pushed away from a reluctant Brendon.

“Yeah, but I don't get to spend as much time with my baby anymore. With all the planning, construction, meetings, and contracts for this expansion of the company. And even after this party tonight it’ll be at least another couple of weeks before things to go back to normal so we can be together regularly.” Brendon whined as he held Tyler from behind. He kissed down his neck as Tyler sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his hair. “Plus you look so good, that I don't wanna let anyone see my sexy baby but me.” He whispered as his hand dipped down to cup his crotch. Tyler moaned as his hand began to rub him slowly through his slacks.

“Maybe we could just-” Tyler was interrupted by Brendon’s cell ringing. Tyler was about to move away from him, but Brendon kept him tight against him. He answered the phone, but kept rubbing off Tyler.

“This better be important, I'm busy at the moment.” Brendon huffed into the phone. Tyler smirked as kissed his cheek. Brendon winked at him and rolled his eyes as he listened to whoever was on the other line. His hand felt so good on him that he wanted more. Tyler held on to Brendon’s hand as they both rubbed him faster and harder. He instantly bit his lip so he couldn't be heard through the phone. “Is my dirty baby enjoying himself?” He whispered in his ear away the phone. Tyler moaned at his voice as well as his warm breath in his neck. He was nearly there just a little more and-

“What do you mean he changed the date!?” Brendon yelled in the phone. In one smooth motion he stopped his hand and pushed away from Tyler. “He can't do that! That’ll delay our production by another month!” He huffed as he walked out of the bedroom. Tyler was left there alone. It was always like this, work came first. It just seemed that Brendon was even more than distant lately. Tyler just sighed as he fixed his suit to make sure his growing boner was nearly nonexistent. His arm hurt, but the pain paled in comparison to his now hurting heart. If only there was more time, then maybe he could clear his head again.

“Tyler come on the car’s on the way.” Brendon called from the livingroom. Tyler sighed and just strolled out to find Brendon taking a few shots. “You got everything honey?” He asked with that same sweet smile he always gave him. The kind of smile that made him blush.

“Yeah I'm good. B-but do you have to drink baby?” Tyler asked nervously as he walked to the bar. He tried to casually take the glass from him only for Brendon to drink it down.

“Ty don't worry, I'm only drinking because they just cost me months of hard work. All because they said I rushed things heh can you believe that!?” Brendon huffed as he snarled into the empty glass. “Investors really know how to fuck up a night. So what we’re gonna do is rushed through this party so I can get you home and love the shit outta you.” He said a little tipsy as he hugged Tyler close. He began kissing his neck as he started to undo his belt. The whiskey was faint on his breath and Tyler didn't like it.

“Baby let’s not stress about it.” Tyler said as he pulled away to fix his clothes for the third time. Brendon merely pouted as he leaned over the bar. Shortly after the phone rang and their ride was outside. “Come on Sarah’s outside for us now let's get going.” Tyler said as he pulled his husband towards the door.

“Hello Mr. and Mr. Urie. You two look great for tonight’s event.” Sarah said happily as she held the door open for them. Brendon only groaned as he put on his shades and got in the limo. Her face slightly dropped.

“Thank you Sarah and don't mind him, he’s just a little upset.” Tyler replied with a smile and she instantly perked back up. He then got into the car. They drove in silence only holding hands. The kind of silence that says so much that you're afraid to. Tyler felt like he was suffocating while he squeezed Brendon’s hand. He felt the tears coming and he dreaded crying in front of his husband.

“Hey hey babe what's wrong?” Brendon asked while holding him. He didn't notice it, but he had began to shake. Tyler saw the worry in his eyes. And he wish he had his razor to gouge them out because if there was anything he hated, it was those sympathetic looks. Yet he couldn't blame Brendon it wasn't his fault his husband was a wreck barely keeping it together.

“Umm just nerves no need to worry. You know how much I hate crowds.” Tyler said nonchalant as he leaned into his hold. Brendon lifted his head and pulled him into a deep kiss. To Tyler it was more of a life line to keep him alive than just a mere kiss. He wanted to stay like forev-.

“We’re here sirs!” Sarah piped up cheerfully. Brendon smiled and pulled away. Tyler didn't want to let him go, but he didn't want to turn it into a thing. This was Brendon’s night after all. He moved away even though he so needed those hands to wrap in light. The warm light that can purify the dark he was trapped in. Hell, in Tyler’s eyes those arms could cure cancer.

The door was open and a swarm of reporters and cameras. Brendon grinned as he fixed his hair. “Let’s get the party started.” He joked as he slid out of the car. He was greeted with cheers and praises. Brendon turned to help Tyler out. He was terrified of these parties, but he was always good at pretending. So time to mask it all. Tyler then got out of the limo to meet the cameras with a huge smile.

Brendon pulled him close to kiss his cheek and lead them into the party. With all the commotion you’d think it was the Oscars or something. But Tyler maintained his composure under all the pressure. He always did. They walked inside to see the place crowded with people from wall to wall. Brendon winked at Tyler and he flashed his cute smile.

He wanted to run, to hide, to die away from all this. But he was trapped like a rat with those eyes on him, Brendon’s included. Tyler took a deep breath and into the lion's den they went.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler tries to pretend as the party goes along. But the voices have other plans.
> 
> Will his shinning knight keep him from being swallowed whole?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya chapie 2! 
> 
> Sorry my updates have been slow lately, but my depression is a real monster. Anyway I will try to power thruough it so I can keep you guys happy.
> 
> I made a long chapie for a sick friend, you know who you are and I hope you get better soon.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Tyler walked slowly behind Brendon as he pressed to his back. It was almost as he was trying to literally become his shadow. He held his head down as they made their way through all the party goers. Tyler didn't want to look them in the eyes because it was like they could see everything he’s ever done. Brendon on the other hand smiled and went through unfazed. He held his hand tight as he practically pulled Tyler along.

“You know Tyler cuts himself.”

Tyler turned to see who said that. How’d they know?

“Yeah Tyler also starves himself to stay thin for his husband.”

Tyler’s head quickly scanned the crowd to see who was talking. Where were they!?

“He’s so pathetic, I don't know why Brendon wastes his time with him.”

Tyler held his breath as the tears threatened to fall. His shakes started again. The voices seem to come from all around.

“The really sad thing is that Tyler’s lost his mind and Brandon only feels sorry for him.”

“No..”Tyler whispered as the tears silently rolled down his cheek.

“The loves been gone between them. That's why Brendon works so much now.”

“You're lying!” Tyler gasped as the tears came pouring.

“Baby what's wrong?” Brendon turned to see him crying. “It's okay just talk to me.” Tyler merely held him tight as he tried to stop the tears.

“Star so light and star so bright! Keep Brendon by Tyler’s side! Hahahahaha!”

“STOP FUCKING LAUGHING AT ME!” Tyler yelled as he pushed away from Brendon with his hands over his ears. Everybody seemed to stop and stare at the two. The music ceased and the ballroom fell silent. That same damn silence he hated so much.  
“WHAT HELL ARE YOU ALL STARING AT!?” Tyler screamed as more tears came pouring. He was fed up with these gossiping vultures.

“He’s just a little agitated with large crowds is all.” Brendon laughed off. The party started again and the sound came flooding back. Tyler was relieved to not be the center of attention once more. “Let’s talk outside.” Brendon whispered in his ear before he dragged him out on the patio by his arm. “What hell was that Tyler!?” He yelled once they were alone outside.

“B-brendon they were talking about me...about us! They said you didn’t love me!” Tyler cried while holding on to his husband’s jacket.

“Tyler calm down! No one said that!” Brendon peeled him off his suit. “You just made a scene in front of all my investors! Do you know they can pull out anytime and you go flip out for no reason!” Brendon shook Tyler by his shoulders to get him to understand the severity of it all.

“B-but baby they said it I know they did! Please just listen to me!” Tyler pleaded frantically as the tears refused to stop.

“Tyler did you take your meds today?” Brendon asked, ignoring Tyler’s cries entirely. He remained quiet as he continued to cry. “Tyler please tell me you took your medicine this morning right?” Brendon asked again as he paced back and forth.

“N-no...but baby I'm fine I don't need it. They make me feel funny. And...and...and-” Tyler began to ramble.

“NO YOUR NOT FINE! AND THEY MAKE YOU FEEL FUNNY!? TRY CALM AND CALCULATED! DAMN IT TYLER YOU KNOW IF YOU DON'T TAKE YOUR PILLS THEN YOU BECOME THIS PARANOID EMOTIONAL WRECK!” Brendon yelled at the top of his lungs. Tyler flinch at his volume as well as his words. He saw the terrified look in his eyes and he took a breath. “I'm sorry for yelling. But look baby this is really important for my company that this party goes well. Just sit out here and I will bring out a drink to calm you down and then we can go back in alright?” Brendon sighed as he walked Tyler to the marble benches.

“O-okay.” Tyler replied as he wiped his tears with the back of his hands. Brendon then used his handkerchief to wipe them away instead.

“You know I hate it when you cry baby.” Brendon said as he wiped all his tears away. Tyler just hung his head in shame. “And listen to me, I will always love you Tyler.” He added while kneeling down to meet his gaze. He smiled and moved in to kiss him softly. Tyler smiled into the kiss. “Now there’s that happy Tyler I love so much.” He joked to get him to laugh.

“Is everything alright sir?” Dallon asked while peeking from the door.

“Yeah, would you mind getting a drink for Tyler would you and make it strong.” Brendon called over his shoulder to Tyler’s dismay. He wasn't much of a drinker and Brendon knew that so his plan was to get him drunk in order to mellow him out. But he didn't want to cause him any more trouble so he’d drink a little if that'll help.

“Yes sir and your needed inside to talk to Mr. Warrens.” Dallon replied as he looked at Tyler. He turned away from him so he wouldn't see him crying. Tyler had already embarrassed himself in a ballroom full of people and the last thing he wanted was to show weakness in front of Dallon. He didn't know why, but he wished to be more like him. Calm, intelligent, thin, and very handsome. These qualities Tyler felt he lacked.

“Alright just give him a drink and bring him in once he’s relaxed. I'll try and make this quick.” Brendon said as he stood up to leave.

“Wait don't leave me!” Tyler rushed to grabbed his arm so he’d stay.

“Tyler I'll be just inside. And Dallon will take great care of I promise right?” Brendon told him as he threw a warning glance towards Dallon.

“Y-yes sir I will definitely take amazing care of Tyler for you.” Dallon said as he squirmed a little. He then rushed inside to get a drink for him.

“See it’ll be fine and I'll meet you in there in a little bit okay?” Brendon reassured Tyler while kissing his hand for added lovin effect. Tyler smiled and nodded as he released his death grip on him. Brendon waved and winked at him before going back inside to the party. Tyler just sat down gazing at the moon. He hated being left alone, but the moon always seem to be a silent friend that watches out for him. Tyler always felt safe when the moon shined bright. It kept the darkness at bay and he smiled. He looked down at Brendon’s handkerchief in his hands and he began to feel sad again.

“Why’d you have to always mess everything up!” Tyler said aloud to himself. 

“I don't think you messed anything up Tyler.” Dallon said to his surprise. Tyler didn't even hear him walk up. “Um sorry I kinda overheard you. Here’s that drink you wanted.” He added awkwardly as he handed him the glass of bourbon.

“I don't really drink. Brendon gives me liquor to help loosen me up. It's for when I don't take my medicine. It's like he’s ashamed of the real me.” Tyler said as he looked gloomily into the glass.

“I'm sure he’s not ashamed otherwise he wouldn't make such a fuss over you. I see how he always keep you so close at these events. It's rather romantic if you ask me.” Dallon offered to cheer him up. Tyler remained silent before chugging the glass down. “Hey hey that's pretty strong. Don't drink so fast!” He tried to stop him only to grab an empty glass.

“I said I'm not much of a drinker NOT that I can't hold my liquor. There’s a difference Mr. Weekes.” Tyler spat venom at him and he really didn't know why his presence suddenly upset him.

“It's cause he knows!”

“What do you know anyway!?” Tyler yelled as he stood up.

“Tyler let me-” Dallon tried to help him walk back inside. He was met with a slap to the face.

“It's Mr. Urie to you Mr. Weekes! I don't recall us EVER being friends so don't you dare call me by my first name you hear me!?” Tyler was so angry that he was losing it again. Why would he trip off a name, especially when he always called him by his first name.

“No don't let him take your place! You must demand respect or he’ll take Brendon away because he knows ALL your secrets!”

“I-I'm sorry Mr. Urie I didn't mean to come off informal.” Dallon bit his lip to hold in the pain from his cheek. Damn even his hurt face was sexy! Tyler was no match for him so he just stormed off only to stumble a bit. “Please let me help you sir!” He rushed to his side as he gripped his hurt wrist.

“He know you cut it Tyler!”

“I can walk by myself thank you!” Tyler groaned as he pulled his arm away from him. He could feel the blood begin to seep through his bandage. That's bad and he couldn't let him see.

“I'm sorry did I hurt you sir?” Dallon asked while still trying to help him inside.

“But he already knows Tyler otherwise he wouldn't grabbed it. He’s a snake that wants to hurt you. He's gonna tell Brendon everything you’ve been hiding! Hahahahahaha!”

“I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!” Tyler screamed as he ran inside. There seemed to be even more people around than last time. But he needed to get away or else he’d know. Dallon came rushing inside as he looked around trying to find him. He weaved through the maze of a crowd until he found the restroom. Tyler ran into a stall to check his wrist. Thankfully it hadn't bled that much so it wouldn't stain his shirt. “Stupid stupid stupid! Why’d you run only the guilty run.” He huffed to himself as he cleaned up the excess blood.

“You can say that again! Now he thinks you're guilty!”

“N-no….I'm not! I-I didn't do anything wrong!” Tyler began to cry in the stall. He really hated drinking because unless he got drunk it always brought out the bad voices. The one's who knew it all, but they promised to keep his secrets so long as he listened to their warnings. He was so terrified that if Brendon knew then he’d send in back to that hospital. It was a dreadful place where he was dying slowly. That is before Brendon brought him home. His savior. “Baby please save me….I can do this alone” He pleaded as he realized the restroom was too quiet.

Soon he heard the door open. Tyler held his breath so they wouldn't hear him crying.

“No one can know! The secrets you keep inside!”

“Tyler are you in here babe?” Brendon asked outside the stall. Tyler then burst out and held on tight to his husband. 

“Please can we go home! I can't take it here! They know baby….they know!” Tyler cried. He was sure what they knew or how much, but they knew something. And he had to escape. “ PLEASE BRENDON!” He pleaded as he cried harder. His tears stained his blue suit jacket.

“Shhh it's alright I'm here now. I'll have Sarah take you home okay?” Brendon told him calmly as he rubbed his back.

“B-but I want you to come with me.” Tyler said weakly. He didn't want to seemed too eager to make him leave or he'd have to tell him why. Then he’d know every dark thought he's ever had and that was out of the question.

“Baby I can't at least not yet. I'm pretty sure I can convince them not to delay my expansion! Isn't that great!?” Brendon said excitedly. He was so happy that Tyler didn't want to upset him.

 

“Y-yeah that is great baby. Well I guess I'll just go alone then.” Tyler replied with a small smile.

“I knew you’d understand.” Brendon kissed his cheek. “Come on I'll walk you out.” He added as he held his hand. Tyler nodded as he was lead out of the restroom and through the ballroom. Brendon called the car around so it was waiting out front when they made it outside. “Now go home and get some rest. I'll be home soon.” Brendon said as put him in the limo. He kissed him so sweetly.

“Wait!” Tyler yelled before he could close the door. Brendon awaited a reason for the protest. Tyler stared deep in his eyes as he silently pleaded for him to still leave with him. He wanted to just pull him in and never let him go. Tyler tried to say the words but what came out was “Good luck honey.”

“Thanks babe. Good night.” Brendon said as he closed the car door. Tyler sadly watched as he faded in the distance through the tinted windows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa well that was crazy wasn't it?
> 
> And to get this clear now, yes Tyler hears voices. But no it's not Blurryface this time. I feel he's always to blame and I don't think Blurry's bad at all.
> 
> *gasp*
> 
> I know it's strange but thats just my opinion. Anyhoo let me know what you guys think.
> 
> Comment and Kudos pretty please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler must fend for himself alone at home while he awaits Brendon to return. 
> 
> His delusions lead to more destructive behavior.
> 
> Hopefully Brendon can make it home before he gets to bad in his absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya fruit babies!
> 
> I've been going through some tough times and so it was hard to write. But I will try to get back into the swing of things again. Here is a crazy chapie to match my crazy sleep deprived brain.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Is everything alright Mr. Tyler?” Sarah asked as they left the event. Tyler just stared out the back window until he saw Brendon go back inside. Tears fell from his eyes as he wished he could jump out the car and run back in there. Tyler only felt safe when he was with Brendon. Yet he couldn't take all those people crowding him again.“Sir? Did you hear me?” Sarah repeated.

“Um y-yeah Sarah I'm fine. Just a little tired is all…” Tyler sniffed and sat back. He had enough of people’s sympathy so he’d rather keep his problems to himself. They drove in silence. The further he got from Brendon, the more his heart hurt. It felt like he was becoming an outsider in his own marriage. Tyler felt the tears begin to fall again.

“Sir we’re here now.” Sarah told him as they pulled in their driveway. Tyler quickly wiped his face. “Would you be needing anything else Mr. Ty-” Sarah opened the car door.

“NO! I-I mean I'll be fine.” Tyler interjected as he hopped out the car. He kept his face down so she wouldn't see his puffy eyes. He heard her close the door and walk around the car. “W-well there is one thing.” He added.

“Yes Sir?” Sarah piped up. She was always happy to help. Well when it came to Tyler. She always saw a certain sadness within him. Sarah never thought he was as sick as Brendon made him out to be. In her opinion he only needed love which he was lacking from his husband. But she knew better than to overstep her boundaries.

“C-could you make sure that Brendon c-comes home tonight….I mean s-safely” Tyler’s voice cracked because his tears were coming back. He kept his back turned to her so she wouldn't see.

“Will do sir and try your best to rest easy Tyler.” Sarah replied before she got back into the car. Even though he tried to correct himself, she knew what he meant.

“Thanks….” Tyler then ran inside before he would break down in front of her. He slammed the door behind him. Tyler felt the tears just flow as he threw off his jacket and shirt. He then ran a hot bubble bath. Maybe getting clean would help him relax.

“Nothing can wash away your sins Tyler!”

Tyler cried as he tried to ignore the voices. He gazed in the mirror again. Only to find the same answers awaited him. “S-stop it…” He told himself as he instinctively grabbed his razor.

“You're gonna do it anyway so why fight it?”

“Because it's wrong!....maybe if I t-took my pills-” Tyler tried to talk himself out of it as he brought the sharp edge to his wrist.

“Don't give us that crap! You hate those meds and you know it!”

“P-please…..I just don't wanna hurt anymore.” Tyler shook because his skin itched to be cut. And once that itch started it was hard to fight it. He dragged it slowly across his right wrist. It felt slightly better as the blood came to the surface.

“See look at how pathetic you are! No wonder Brendon doesn't come home.”

Tyler gave himself another cut. More blood sprang free.

“He’s probably happier without you!”

Tyler continued to cut more.

“Who needs a weak, poor excuse of a man when he has Dallon. You remember him right? He’s EVERYTHING you’re not!”

“SHUT UP!” Tyler screamed as he practically hacked at his arm. Tears and blood ran all over the sink. He panted heavily as he removed his bottoms and staggered to the tub. Tyler barely had the strength to climb in so he just collapsed in face first. The hot water painfully stung all his cuts, but shortly faded to a slight buzz feeling. He just laid there face down under the water. Everything was beginning to fade. His breathing slowed down. It all felt so peaceful. So easy just to let go.

“TYLER YOU IDIOT WAKE UP! DO YOU WANNA DROWN!?”

Tyler shot up and gasped for air. He wiped the bubbles and wet hair from his eyes. His heart was pounding like crazy. What was he thinking? Brendon still needed him….right? Well that's what he told him, but if he wanted him then he wouldn't leave him alone. Tyler just sat there crying until the water turned a light reddish brown color. He lifted his arms and they felt heavy. Like trying to lift a big log in each hand.

“Tyler you need clean yourself up before Brendon comes home and sees!”

Tyler struggled, but he eventually got out. He slowly swayed until he leaned against the sink. He needed to patch himself up and fast because he was on the verge of passing out. Tyler powered through it as he carefully wrapped up his arms. He giggled as he looked like a mummy.

“More like a broken bird to us, but whatever.”

His head felt fuzzy as the voices started to go quiet. Tyler staggered back to the room. He slid on a long sleeve and boxer briefs. The room appeared to move as he found the bed after many tries. Tyler was out before his head even hit the pillow.

It was raining hard as Tyler ran inside. It was chilly and dark in the house. “Brendon? Baby I'm back.” He said as he removed his coat. He didn’t get an answer. Tyler walked through the house to find no one was home. He then heard a noise upstairs. Tyler happily ran up to see Brendon. His husband had been gone for two weeks and now he was finally home. “Baby wait til you see the sexy outfit I bought!” He called once he climbed the stairs. He tried their bedroom, but it was empty.

Tyler heard more noises. He couldn't make out what they were, but they seem to come from Brendon’s office.  
For some reason the hallway got longer than it was before.

“Turn back Tyler!”

Tyler continued to walk slowly down the hall. The noises turned into the pounding rain outside.

“Stop!”

He finally reached the door. Somehow the rain leaked through the roof and began to trickle down the walls. Tyler knocked on the door. “Brendon?”

“Runaway!”

The rain came down faster as he began banging on the door. “Brendon please open the door!” Tyler cried as the paint on the walls began to run. The wood started to crack which gave way for more water to pour in. Tyler was scared as the water began to rise. He didn't understand why, but something told him that if he got into Brendon’s office it’ll be okay. He continued to pound on the door.

“You shouldn't be here!”

Tyler screamed for his husband to save him. The water began to rise up to his chest. He was terrified to turn the doorknob and didn’t know why.

“Your useless Tyler!”

“Nooo!” Tyler cried as he finally grabbed the knob. In one twist the door flew open, but before he could see inside a sharp pain struck him. It was as if a lightning bolt had hit him. Tyler screamed as everything went black. A buzzing noise rang in his ears. He couldn't think as it got louder.

“SHUT UP!” Tyler screamed while covering his ears.

“Baby?” He felt hands grab him.

“NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!” Tyler cried as he pushed away from the stranger’s hands.

“Calm down.” The strange voice said as his hands pinned him down.

“STOP! PLEASE! I JUST WANT BRENDON!” Tyler pleaded as he fought hard to get free.

“TYLER WAKE UP!” Brendon shook him. His eyes flew open to see his husband was looking down at him.

“B-bren…..?” Tyler panted hard. He was covered in sweat. “Y-you're really here?” Tear began to run down his face. “Please don't leave me again….I was so scared!” He cried as he lunged for him.

“Shhh….I'm here baby don't worry.” Brendon comforted him. He sighed as he knew Tyler still didn’t take his meds. He only had night terrors when he wasn't medicated. Brendon laid him down and got up.

“BRENDON DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE I CAN CHANGE!” Tyler ran from the bed and grabbed his arm.

“Ty sweetie calm down. I was only going to get your pill so you can sleep comfortably.” Brendon told him. “I love you. I'd never leave you. Alright?” He kissed Tyler to reassure him. Tyler blushed and nodded before getting back in the bed. He left to get his pills.

Tyler pulled his knees to his chest. He hated those damn pills, but he didn't have nightmares when he took them. That was probably because he was too drugged up to dream anything at all. He began to rock back and forth. It seemed like forever and Brendon still wasn’t back. “Brendon!” Tyler jumped from the bed only to bump into him in the doorway. Brendon nearly dropped the two glasses he held in his hand.

“Tyler relax. I told you to lay down.” Brendon huffed as he walked Tyler back to the bed. “Here take this, you’ll feel better baby.” He handed him his pill and some juice. Tyler recognized that awful white and blue speckled pill and he didn’t take it. “Tyler either you take it or I will force you! And after your outburst tonight, don't think I won't!” Brendon demanded while holding the pill to his mouth. Tyler teared up at his threat, but he didn't want to cause anymore trouble so he took his pill willingly. Brendon stared at him afterwards.

Tyler sighed before opening his mouth to prove he actually took it. While it was times when he pretended to take it. Brendon really only checked him when he was angry with him. So Tyler knew he must had messed up bad. 

“Good now lay down and get some rest” Brendon smiled and tucked him in. Tyler just now noticed that he was still dressed in his suit from earlier.

“A-are you just getting home?” Tyler yawned while snuggling into the pillows.

“Yeah, but the party went great! I mean I wish you were there babe.” Brendon held on to his hand and kissed it. Tyler smiled at him.“After some long talking and part ass kissing, I was finally able to convince the investors to not pull out. That means I can go ahead with my expansion! Baby this means more money, publicity, stocks, and-” Tyler soon drifted off to sleep while he listened to Brendon go on and on about the benefits of the upcoming plans. He wasn't really interested in the material things that would come from this expansion. Tyler just wanted Brendon’s love and the fact that he came home. No matter how late it was, and how he was caring for him now. All proved that they were going in the right direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote a nice ending to a chapie! Yay me!
> 
> Well crazy but still nice. And all I want is for Tyler and Brendon to be okay.
> 
> Anyway comments really help me! Otherwise I will end up going into another slump without any updates....  
> -sighs-  
> I really hope not.
> 
> Seeya around!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon leaves on his business trip.
> 
> While he's away Tyler gets a visit from his old friend Josh.
> 
> Yet they don't necessarily see eye to eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings my fruity fellows!
> 
> Here's the next chapie in this crazy twists and turns of this fic. And it's a long chapie too! I've been busy so I haven't been writing much, but rest assure that doesn't mean I ran out of ideas. Trust me, I got a ton of new stuff.
> 
> Anyhoo Enjoy!

Two days had past since the party incident. Tyler and Brendon spent some time together. They weren’t where Tyler would like them to be, but he was happy with the time he could get. Now they were getting Brendon ready to leave on his business trip.

“So I packed five of your good suits, three regular outfits, two sets of pajamas, three pairs of loafers, and a pair of sneakers.” Tyler told Brendon as he double checked his suitcase. “What time's your flight again honey?” He called into the bathroom.

“In two hours.” Brendon replied as he washed his face. His cell phone rang. “Could you tell whoever that is that I'm busy.” He groaned.

“Okay baby.” Tyler picked up the cell. “Bren it's Dallon. I think it might be important.” He said as he handed him the phone. Brendon put the call through his bluetooth so he could talk hands free.

“What is it NOW?” Brendon griped as he tried to finish up. “ No I don't have the file. I told YOU to get it!” He roared into the phone.

“Okay so I got you all packed up. I also made a carry on bag with some magazines and your ipod. So you won't be bored with all that paperwork during the flight.” Tyler told him as he slipped Brendon’s suit jacket on him.

“I don't care WHY you left it! Just make sure you get it before we board the plane. I'm gonna need it to display our profit margins.” Brendon demanded while combing his hair. Completely ignoring Tyler.

“Say sweetie...will you….um be back in time for my birthday?” Tyler inquired nervously. He cleaned the lint off of his husband’s suit.

“Look you’re closer to the office than I am. So swing by there and pick up those files on your way to the airport. I'll meet you there in a little bit.” Brendon instructed as he held up his wrists for Tyler.

“Baby did you hear me?” Tyler asked while he fixed Brendon’s cuff links. He didn't mind making sure his husband looked good. Even if sometimes Brendon would abuse the privilege. This was a normal routine for them.

“Yeah would you stop worrying! Dal we already have the capital. So me going is just formality. Really all I need to do is tell them how I want my building to be designed.” Brendon continued as he walked out off the bathroom. “Hey babe where’s my brown shoes?” He called to Tyler. 

“I'll get them just sit down.” Tyler sighed. He got his shoes from the closet and handed them to Brendon.

“No I'M the boss and they better get use to it.” Brendon laughed at his smug joke. He lifted his foot to signal to Tyler to put them on. Tyler frowned yet got down to help him get into his shoes. “Yeah well Dal I gotta go. Talk to you on the plane.” He then ended his call. “Thanks sweetie you’re a peach.” He kissed Tyler and took his luggage to the living room.

Tyler wanted to just slit his own throat at that point. But no he knew that cutting didn't solve his problems. Only communication can sustain a healthy relationship. So he followed after his husband. “C-can I talk to you honey before you go?” Tyler asked meekly.

“Sure go ahead Ty.” Brendon told him as he poured himself a drink.

“D-do you think you should be drinking before your big meeting Bren?” Tyler worried about his drinking habits. Yet he didn't wanna demand he quit only slow down a bit.

“Oh this is for the flight. It calms me down. Besides my meeting isn't until tomorrow morning. I'm only going early to dine and butter up the executives.” Brendon swallowed his drink. “Now talk baby. I'm ALL EARS.” He smiled. That award winning smile always made Tyler’s heart skip a beat. 

Brendon used to always smile at him in the beginning. He’d surprise him with picnics, horseback rides, weekend getaways. Brendon wore that same loving smile when he proposed. That was the second best day of his life. The first being their wedding of course. They were so happy then. Before Brendon’s ambitions got in the way. Sure Tyler wanted his husband to excel at whatever his heart wanted. Yet now it seemed that his business life came before their marriage.

Suddenly the phone ringing brought Tyler out of his thoughts. Brendon answered it. “Oh hey Sarah. I'll be right out.” He told her before he hung up. “Tyler can you grab my briefcase?” He asked as he headed for the door with all his luggage.

“W-wait I still need to talk to you Brendon!” Tyler exclaimed as he ran after him. He had to double back and pick up the briefcase.

“Here you go Sarah.” Brendon handed off his luggage and she put it in the trunk. “ Oh yeah I kinda lost you there for a minute. What do you wanna talk about?” He joked as he leaned against the car. Tyler blushed slightly. He couldn't help how his mind tends to drift from time to time.

“Sorry about that. Anyway I wanted to make sure you’ll be home in time for my birthday next week.” Tyler said. He was really hoping that he would.

“Of course, I wouldn't miss my baby’s special day for ANYTHING.” Brendon pulled Tyler close. 

“R-REALLY!?” Tyler gasped in excitement.

“Yes Tyler. I love you.” Brendon kissed him deep. “And like I told Dal, this trip is just routine. I'm going so I can make sure they hire the most capable contractor for the construction of my building. So I fly in, do a little chit chat, have dinner, and I'll be back home before you miss me.” He reassured him with a wink. Tyler was so happy to hear this that he gave him a bear hug. They laughed and Brendon got into the car.

“Now be sure to take your pills, get some proper rest, and don't forget to eat regularly. Cause I want my Tyler as healthy when I get back as I left him” Brendon told him sternly.

“I'm not a child Brendon. Besides this isn't the first time you've left me alone.” Tyler rolled his eyes at his husband’s statement. “But I love how much you worry cause it means you care. Now you better go before you miss your flight.” Tyler kissed him through the window.

“Alright I'll call you when I land. Bye sweetie.” Brendon waved goodbye as the car pulled off.

“I'll wait for your call. I love you, bye baby.” Tyler waved back. He stood outside until the car was no longer visible. Tyler sighed and went inside. While he knew it wouldn't be that long, it still hurt for him to leave. Tyler decided to distract himself with some television. He relaxed into the couch as he got wrapped up into some silly soap opera. It didn't take long til he drifted off to sleep.

Tyler was awakened by the door bell ringing. “Coming.” He yawned and stretched as he went to the door. He opened it to find those familiar mocha eyes.

“Hey Ty how’s it going?” Josh beamed as he hugged Tyler. They were best friends since way back, but Tyler’s busy life with Brendon kinda put a little distance between them.

“Oh Josh!” Tyler missed him so much. It had been awhile since they last talked. He pulled the yellow haired fellow inside. “I'm alright, but how are you doing!? How’s the guys?” He asked as they went to the kitchen.

“We’re fine, done a few big paying gigs. Man I forgot how huge this place is.” Josh gasp while he looked around in amazement. Tyler laughed at him. While the house was larger than your average one, it still never phased Tyler any. He was the same as he always been.

“Yeah it's nice. So tell me more about the gigs.” Tyler leaned against the counter.

“They were at a few clubs, no big deal.” Josh hopped on the counter. “Now tell me about that party last friday. It was all in the news. Did you see any famous people? I know they like that sorta stuff.” He smiled as he wiped off an apple.

“Well…” Tyler bit his lip. “Well I didn't stay that long…” He mumbled while he fidgeted with his thumbs.

“Oh so you and Brendon dipped out early to...you know.” Josh insinuated while eating his apple.

“NO!...I mean no we didn't do that…only I left…” Tyler snapped. He knew it wasn't his fault, but he was so upset at himself about that night.

“I'm sorry Ty I was just joking. What happened?” Josh got off the counter and moved towards his friend.

“I hadn't taken my pill for like three days prior to that night. So I was really on edge.” Tyler started to tear up. “Well when we got there...I could barely breathe. Then the voices started. And I just freaked! And I went off right there in the middle of the party! I still can't believe I embarrassed Brendon like that!” Tyler cried.

“Shhh it's okay. You weren't yourself. All that matters is that you’re fine now.” Josh cradled him in a tight hug. “Besides it was just some silly party. Who cares if Brendon was embarrassed.” He added while he rubbed his friend’s back.

“It WASN'T just some silly party Josh! His investments were banking on the success of this party! And I almost blew his chances!” Tyler pushed away from him. “Thankfully he was able to pull it together once I left.” He added while wiping his face.

“Yeah I bet! Tyler you were sick and all Brendon did was send you home alone. Now you don't see ANYTHING wrong with that!?” Josh snapped. He never really liked Brendon, but he would never stand in his friend’s way. Even if he strongly disagreed with his decisions.

“I was sick because I didn't take my medicine. So yeah I went home to rest. There was no need for Brendon to leave his important party just to watch me like some baby.” Tyler countered. He really hated it when they talked about his marriage. He knew Josh never approved.

“NO NEED!? Damn it Tyler THAT'S what a REAL husband would do! You needed him and his work was more important. It ALWAYS more important than you! And don't try and tell me different!” Josh yelled at him because he wasn't seeing the clear issues here.

“Brendon LOVES ME! He tells me EVERYDAY! He stayed by my side the WHOLE time I was in the hospital. So excuse me for not being so selfish enough to make him give up his dreams for me!” Tyler shouted back. Josh started to say something, but Tyler wasn't done. “But this isn't about that party. It's about me leaving the band. THAT'S why you never liked Brendon. Cause you feel that he took me away from you!” Tyler pushed Josh.

“Well I DO find it hard to believe you left of your own choosing. Tyler you loved singing and performing before HIM!” Josh cried. He still couldn't accept him leaving their band all those years ago.

“Josh for the last time, Brendon had NOTHING to do with that! I left because I wanted to and Brendon just supported my decision. Unlike YOU!” Tyler was tired of them arguing over the same thing over and over again.

“What so you’re saying that I didn't care about you!?” Josh was shocked that his friend would say such a thing.

“All you cared about was the band. And I wanted more than that. Brendon loves me and we’re happy. But you refuse to see that over your own selfish needs!” Tyler spat at him.

“Oh I'M selfish!? Brendon’s the one who’s selfish here! He pretty much isolated you from everyone just so you can end up his little play thing. Only your too blind to see it. So I guess money really can buy happiness!” Josh roared back at him. Tyler slapped him hard.

“How dare you! You don't even know Brendon. You never even tried! You claim to be my friend, but it seems we’re only cool so long as I do what YOU want!” Tyler was so angry that he started to cry. Josh frowned. “You bring up Brendon’s money like it's a bad thing, but you’re just jealous because unlike you HE can provide for me!” He added.

“Tyler I took great care of you and you know it!” Josh was more than hurt at this point.

“Yeah sharing a crummy three bedroom apartment with five guys, eating fast food nearly everyday. Josh we’re not kids anymore. You need to grow out of this fantasy of us just hanging out and playing music. I DID!” Tyler had to make him understand. Josh face just fell. Tyler began to regret his words.Things changed between them and neither one of them liked the other person at this moment.

“You know what, I'm just gonna go because it's obvious we’re done talking.” Josh sniffed before he stormed out.

“Josh wait I-” Tyler was cut off to the sound of the door slamming. “I didn't mean it…” He whispered to an empty room. Tyler cried hard on the counter as things got a little hazy.

He was trapped in this room without windows. Water was pouring into this room. Tyler was pounding on the door. “Brendon help me please!” He screamed as the water rose up. Suddenly lightning struck and Tyler cried out in pain. Everything turned red.

Tyler snapped from his thoughts to find himself in the bathroom. Just starring at his reflection with a razor in his hand. It took no time at all for him to pull up his sleeve and add more cuts to his freshly healing skin. After the pain began to fade. He laid in the tub and cried.

Tyler was sure of two thing. One being that he wouldn't stop cutting himself anytime soon. And two being that him and Brendon had a happy marriage. He wasn't all that confident about the latter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah it's another sad ending...well I'm trying to be positive....sorta
> 
> Well let me know how I'm doing. Cause I work hard for you guys and I greatly appreciate your feedback.
> 
> See you all at the next update!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler gets worried as he waits for Brendon to return for his birthday.
> 
> He takes some drastic measures to quiet the voices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello from the other side Fruity pies! 
> 
> I know this fic got abandoned in the list of other stories, but be sure I have not forgotten this one. I'm so sorry for the long wait, but better late than never right? 
> 
> Enjoy!

Days had past. Everything was going alright or as much as things could go in Brendon’s absence. Tyler had talked to him via phone many times, but the time was dwindling down. It was now his big day and he hadn't heard a word from his husband all morning. 

“It's fine maybe he’s planning a surprise for me or something….yeah that's gotta be it.” Tyler said aloud as he paced the floor. He hadn't stopped since he woke up that morning. He was trying so hard to calm down that he didn't even notice that he had already starting crying. “H-he's gonna be coming through that door with gifts and love any minute now.” Tyler walked into the living room. “Y-yeah Brendon’s gonna love me and we're gonna be happy again…..j-just like before…….b-before…” He fell on the couch. 

“Before you lost your damn mind perhaps? Heheheheheh.”

“Stop it…” Tyler whispered as he covered his ears. He didn't want to let the voices in. Not today on his birthday. But why wasn't the only person he wanted here on his most important day? 

“Because you don't matter to him. So just because you want him doesn't mean he has to want YOU!”

“Stop!” Tyler cried and pressed his hands tighter against his ears. The voices seem to get louder. 

“BRENDON’S HAPPIER WITHOUT YOU!”

“Shut up!” Tyler stood up. Tears streaming down his face with his fists clenched. He was ready to fight his demons this time. “What do you even know! My husband loves me! H-he told me so!” 

“Then why isn't he here?”

Tyler felt that he lost some of his steam. He tried to come up with a possible excuse why Brendon wasn't there, but nothing came to mind. 

“Didn't Brendon promise to be here today?”

“Y-yes…..t-that's what he said…” Tyler hung his head as more tears dropped. 

“If he said that and have yet to come home, then how can you trust anything else he tells you?”

“Y-yeah but-” Tyler was still trying to reason with his voices. 

“DAMN IT TYLER FACE THE FACTS! BRENDON DOESN'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!”

That snapped something deep inside him. Tyler felt so numb as he slowly walked to the kitchen. “I-I need to take my medicine.” He mumbled to himself as he grabbed the bottle full of pills. 

“That won't make Brendon come home! Hahahaha.”

Tyler took a pill and swallowed it dry. He rubbed his temples trying to wait for it to take effect.

“You can't give rid of us that easily Tyler!”

Tyler then grabbed a glass of water and took another pill. He knew he shouldn't but he desperately wanted to silence them. 

“Hahahahahahaha HOW PATHETIC!”

“SHUT UP!” Tyler screamed then he downed more pills. He lost count. He just kept going until the laughter faded away. Tyler sighed as he laid on the counter. The room was slowing down. The cool marble on the counter brought him some relief. 

Then he started thinking about what his demons had said. Tyler looked at the clock and it was already late in the afternoon. Brendon had yet to even call him. So he was certain that he wasn't coming. The one day that was special to Tyler. Out of all the times his husband shines and he couldn't even bother with the only day that Tyler wanted just for himself. Brendon didn't think Tyler was worth the time to come home. 

Tears poured from his brown eyes. The realization was too much to bare. Tyler started breaking everything in within reach. He was just so angry at himself. Why wasn't he what Brendon wanted? 

Tyler fell to the floor as he saw a knife a few feet away. He just wanted the pain to stop. And little cuts helped stop pain temporary. Maybe a big cut would stop the pain forever. Tyler crawled to the knife. He was shaking as he held it in his hands. “J-just one cut….a-and I'll stop...yeah one then done.” Tyler told himself. Even he knew it was a lie, but saying it made him feel better. 

Tyler rolled up his sleeve and looked at the past cuts that had freshly healed cuts. They were a light pink color. He put the tip of the knife on his pulse point. Tyler took a deep breath and punctured the skin. Blood gushed out as he slowly drug the sharp blade up his forearm. Tyler cried hard and shook from the pain. 

He threw the knife to the side once he made a long enough cut. It was nearly to the bend of his arm. Tyler began to feel numb from a combination of the pills and blood lost. He giggled there on the kitchen floor because he couldn't feel anything anymore. 

________

Josh pulled up to Tyler’s house. He was still upset, but he always sent his best friend a gift on his birthday. And seeing how they had just had such a terrible fight it seemed better to deliver it in person. 

Josh took a deep breath and got out of the car. He walked slowly until was about halfway to the door. Their yard was as big as their house so he still had a nice walk to the door. He thought about it and maybe Tyler was right, and maybe he was happier with Brendon. He turned to go back to his car.

“Mr. Tyler’s home if you wanna go say hi Josh.” a female voice said. Josh turned to see a pretty girl with shoulder length black hair and Hazel eyes. She wore a uniform and was washing what Josh presumed to be Brendon and Tyler’s limo.

“Uhh do I know you?” Josh asked as he walked over to her. 

“No you don't actually, but I know you.” She giggled. “Hi I'm Sarah, the Urie’s driver.” Sarah held out her hand with a smile. 

“Umm hey Sarah I'm Josh, but you kinda already knew that I guess.” Josh giggled awkwardly as he shook her hand. 

“Yeah sorry, I'm always on duty and I've seen you around before…” She bit her lip nervously. “I kinda heard what happened last week. And I don't mean to overstep my bounds but Mr. Tyler really didn't mean it. He’s just been not himself lately.” Sarah explained. 

“Oh…were we that loud?” Josh put his head down. He was pretty embarrassed that their dirty laundry was aired out to a stranger. 

“N-no nothing like that…..it's just I work here and Mr. Urie gave me a key to check in on Mr. Tyler while he’s away. As extra precaution….and I kinda came in during the fight. I'm sorry.” Sarah told him. Josh could see that she really was sorry for eavesdropping.

“Don't worry about it. Me and Ty have been having this argument for as long as I could remember. We even fought when he was mine….” Josh had a sad chuckle. He just couldn't let him go no matter how long they’ve been apart. 

“I understand how you feel….and Mr. Tyler will always be your best friend. Sometimes you gotta just be around the ones you love whether they reciprocate it or not. Because it makes you feel better.” Sarah smiled at him and gave him a hug. Josh was shocked that she surprisingly made perfect sense. He hugged her back. “Mr. Tyler’s been up all morning waiting for Mr. Urie. Why don't you go wish him a happy birthday for me.” She informed him. 

Josh smiled and was about to walk away. “Umm weird thing, but why don't you refer to Ty as Mr. Urie like you do with Brendon?” He was just curious.

“Well because Mr. Tyler told me that Mr. Urie was his husband’s name and his was Tyler. I only added the mister out of respect to my employers.” Sarah answered. 

“Still the same old Ty I see…..and thanks Sarah for the advice.” Josh smiled at her. 

“No problem.” Sarah waved him off and went back to work on the car. 

Josh was happier than ever before. He nearly ran up to the door. He knocked quickly and awaited for his best friend to answer. 

________

Tyler heard the door and that pulled him away from his current conversation with the kitchen floor. He slowly got up and made his way to the door. It must be Brendon coming home to surprise him otherwise he wouldn't have knocked. 

 

Tyler’s feet felt so heavy as he drug them along the floor. He had to hold on to any nearest piece of furniture in order to stay upright. Blood was smeared everywhere he touched. His eyes were becoming tired and he just wanted to sleep, but his husband was home. All his energy was put into answering the door for his loving husband. He knew those voices were wrong about him and Brendon. 

“Baby you-” Tyler opened the door to see his yellow haired friend standing there. “J-Josh…..b-but where’s Brendon? Did he come with you?” He asked nervously.

“No Brendon’s not here. But I came to wish you a happy birthday. Oh and Sarah sends her love too.” Josh cheerfully handed him a small box. Tyler was a little disappointed that his husband had yet to show, but he was still glad that at least his best friend had remembered. And even better that Josh seemed in higher spirits than he was the last time he saw him.

Tyler had forgot all about the wound on his arm as he reached for the present.

“Ty you're bleeding what happened?” Josh asked worriedly as he grabbed his wrist. He pulled up Tyler’s sleeve to reveal the long and deep gash in his arm. “Tyler what did you do!?” Josh was becoming more panicked by the minute.

“Oh that's nothing…..me and my friends were talking…” Tyler slurred and pointed to his head. “A-and one thing lead to another and I guess I got a little carried away…” He giggled and he fell back. 

“TYLER!” Josh grabbed him to keep him from hitting the floor. “SARAH COME QUICK, SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH TYLER!” He called for help as he kneeled down to lay Tyler in his lap. Sarah ran up to see what was wrong. She saw Tyler bleeding terribly and laughing as if he was high. 

“Oh my…..I’ll call 9-1-1” Sarah said as she rushed inside. She screamed as she saw all the blood in the kitchen, but made the call anyway. 

“Nothing’s wrong Joshie…..I'm like a…like a…I don't what I am anymore.” Tyler giggled some more as his eyes drifted close. Josh could tell that more was wrong than just his cut on his arm. His pupils were blown and he was slurring his words. 

“TYLER WHAT DID YOU TAKE!?” Josh didn't mean to scream, but he was scared for his friend. He harshly patted his cheek to wake him up again. “BABY WAKE UP!”

“Oh…..hi Joshie I think I was dozing on you.” Tyler slurred and laughed. His head swung from left to right. He hummed to a song that Josh didn't recognize.

“Tyler….please what did you take?” Josh pleaded with tears now running down his face. 

“I…..I-I took my medicine….yup I'm a good boy for Brendon….you tell him that okay Joshie?” Tyler sternly, but it was hard to take him seriously when he kept zoning out. “Yeah…..I took a lot…that way the voices couldn't ruin my special day.” Tyler laughed as he held on tight to Josh. He frowned as he gazed down at his obviously destructive friend. He had no idea that he was this unhappy. 

“Don't worry Ty I’ll take care of you.” Josh cried and held him close to his chest. Tyler only laughed and drooled.

“J-josh?” Sarah came back to the door. She was crying as well. 

“Is the ambulance on their way?” Josh asked not taking his eyes off of Tyler. 

“J-josh...Tyler took all his pills...there was at least 30 pills…..they're strong antidepressants and-” Sarah tried to explain. 

“I SAID IS THE AMBULANCE ON THEIR WAY!?” Josh screamed at her. His eyes was filled tears and anger. Sarah flinched, but quickly nodded to his question. She kneeled down beside them and wrapped a towel tight around Tyler’s arm to stop the bleeding. “Tyler I love you so damn much please don't leave me.” Josh repeated countlessly to a semi conscious Tyler as he cried and rocked him back and forth. 

They all sat on the floor of the doorway waiting for help to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I came back to only make more tears...... 
> 
> Sorry, but this is me we're talking about so you should be over this by now
> 
> Always looking for comments, oh and kudos are great too. 
> 
> Bye bye for now!

**Author's Note:**

> So what you guys think so far? Is it worth some more chapies?
> 
> Well I just would like to thank everyone who read my fics, without all this love and encouragement then I wouldn't even have the strength to keep going. You are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Also since I'm single this Valentine's Day (#foreveralone) I decided to change it for my benefit to love a really great guy who deserves more praise.
> 
> So Happy Dallontine's Day!!!!
> 
> Comment and kudos please!


End file.
